1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission systems, and more particularly to a telemetry system for a tactical missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The function of a telemetry system is to measure and sense missile parameters, condition the signal in some cases, and encode, modulate and transmit the data to receiving equipment. A prior missile telemetry system bit-interlaced high frequency digital data and analog data which required specialized data reduction hardware (decommutators) at the receiving station.